


Crossing Lines

by aMaskedNinja



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, Drugs, Graphic Description, M/M, Violence, Yaoi, male x male, mature language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMaskedNinja/pseuds/aMaskedNinja
Summary: Three years had passed since the mysterious murder of the White Wolves gang. The sole survivor, Kakashi Hatake, is now entering his junior year of high school and a new gang is starting to form. The Akatsuki, led by Obito Uchiha.Triggers: Male x Male (Yaoi), Graphic Descriptions, Mature Language, Violence, Drugs, EtcDisclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Pein/Sasori, Uchiha Madara/Deidara
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter One

Buzz… Buzz…  
A young male groaned slightly at the sound of his phone vibrating on his bedside table. He was unsure of what time it was but it felt insanely early. Buzz...Buzz… Was someone actually calling him at this time? Or were they just text messages. Either way, he had to shut the phone up and fast. Letting out an irritated sigh, the male reached over and pulled his phone off the table. The screen itself wasn’t lit up, but there was a flashing green light in the left hand corner, meaning those buzzes were from text messages. Without thinking, the male pushed the button to turn on the screen, only to let out a bit of a yelp as the bright screen blinded his tired eyes. After fumbling with the device for several minutes, he finally got the brightness to turn down so he could read the messages without causing any more harm to his eyes. The messages were from his friend Tenzou.  
“Dammit Ten...it’s 6:30 in the fucking morning…” The male growled to himself as he slowly looked over the messages.  
Tenzou: Good morning, senpai!  
Tenzou: Are you ready for school? It’s the start of our junior year!  
He let out a groan and threw the phone down on top of his covers. He couldn’t believe he had forgotten that school was starting today. Not like it mattered to him. Nothing really mattered to him anymore. Three years ago, he had lost his father in a horrible accident, well it wasn’t really an accident. It was a flat out murder. His father had been the head of a gang known as the White Wolves and he himself was known as the White Fang, the leader of their ‘pack’. That night, he and his father had been making their way back home with the small number of people that followed them when they were suddenly jumped by an unknown group. While his father fought them off with the others, he had been forced to hide. He watched it all happen. Within minutes their men were down and his father had been on his knees with a gun to his head. He watched the trigger get pulled and saw his father fall to the ground. After the mysterious men had left, he had made his way out of hiding and hurried to his dying father’s side.  
‘K-Kakashi...this is it, son… No matter what, you must stay alive...you’re all that’s left now… Get out while you can and don’t ever get involved with work like this again… I-I’m sorry my son…’  
Those words were the last thing his father had said to him, and as much as Kakashi hated to admit it, he did not follow his father’s last wishes. He remained the loner of the White Wolves. He never joined up with another gang but also never stopped stealing from people, threatening them, or whatever else he could manage to do. The only thing he never did was he never killed anyone. He didn’t plan on ever killing anyone.  
After a few more minutes of sitting around on his bed, Kakashi finally got himself up and started getting ready for school. He didn’t want to go if he had to be honest but he had a feeling if he didn’t show up, then Tenzou would find him and scold him for not coming to school. That was something he definitely wanted to avoid.  
The teen rubbed his dark eyes tiredly as he made his way over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of torn up black jeans that had a white paw print on the right thigh and a loose fitting grey shirt. The paw print on his pants was the symbol of his gang. He also had gotten the symbol tattooed on his left arm just below the shoulder. He knew his father would be frowning upon it but Kakashi wasn’t about to just abandon the name of his gang. White Wolves would live forever as long as he was alive and breathing. Once he pulled the clothes on, he slipped on a pair of socks and black combat boots. Satisfied with his appearance, he walked back to his bed, grabbed his phone and made his way into the bathroom so he could run a comb through his silver locks. He only spent about five minutes in the bathroom but still made sure to take the extra time to look over his overall appearance. There were bags under his eyes, but that was normal. He hadn’t gotten a full night’s sleep ever since the night his father was killed. The rest of his face was fairly pale, his jawline was sharp and under the left side of his bottom lip was a small birthmark, one that his father always said he inherited from his mother.  
“Guess I should get going…” Kakashi said in a lazy tone. He turned off the bathroom light and made his way downstairs. He decided to skip on breakfast since he wasn’t feeling particularly hungry. Instead he went over and grabbed his backpack off the floor. He checked the front pocket where his wallet normally stayed. After he confirmed it was in its rightful spot, Kakashi threw the worn black bag over his shoulder, grabbed his keys and went out the door to make the thirty minute walk to school.  
He took his time walking toward Konoha High. He didn’t really care if he showed up late or not. Heck, he didn’t care if he missed his entire first class. The only class he really liked was his study hall where he could read in peace or do whatever else he wanted. He was already positive that this year wouldn’t be any different than his previous years. His homework wouldn’t get done, or at least not done well. He’d pick fights, skip class, whatever he wanted. All he did was make sure he could pass the classes with the lowest grade possible. He didn’t care if he went to college, he didn’t even really care if he finished high school or not. He was only going now for entertainment. He honestly hoped that something interesting would happen this year but with his luck, it’d be the same as every other year.  
Completely boring…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Hello Everyone! I'm coming back with another story. I tried to start this story sometime last year and completely forgot about it. I recently opened it back up and I am hoping to pick it back up now! I'm really excited to be bringing it back! I hope everyone will enjoy it! Thank you for reading! See you in the next update! 
> 
> ~~MaskedNinja))


	2. Chapter Two

Kakashi arrived at school on time for once. Actually he was a little early. Sighing softly, he pulled his phone from his pocket and checked the time. It was 7:30, meaning he still had thirty minutes to kill. What could he possibly do for thirty minutes? He could always go to the library and sleep, but if he did that, he’d most likely sleep through first period. He pondered quietly to himself while he made his way to his locker. It wasn’t like he had anything in there yet, so he just decided to sit in front of it and wait for the day to begin. He watched as the halls slowly started to fill with students, most of them not even bothering to make eye contact with him. He couldn’t help but chuckle to himself when no one would even bother to look at him. He thought he’d make it through the entire day with no one bothering him but he was soon proven wrong when a familiar voice called out to him.   
“Kakashi!” When the grey haired male heard his name, he looked up and saw who was making his way toward him. One of the very few people who feared him.   
“Tenzou. There you are.” Kakashi replied simply as the brunette stopped beside the spot he was sitting at. The brunette wasted no time flopping himself down beside Kakashi and landing a playful punch on the grey haired male’s shoulder.  
“You never responded to my text messages. I honestly thought you ignored them and weren’t going to come.” Tenzou said with a bit of a huff.   
“Well, you texted me so damn early that I didn’t have enough brainpower to process anything. You know I hate being woken up that early.” Kakashi replied lazily. Tenzou couldn’t help but laugh, his head shaking slightly.  
“You never change. You probably never will either but that isn’t a bad thing. It’d be weird if you were any different.” Tenzou grinned slightly and stretched his arms out in front of himself. He was the only person Kakashi allowed to get close to him, mostly because they had been friends since they were children and he didn’t feel right trying to shut the other out. He knew a lot of other students thought Tenzou was crazy for hanging out with him, but of course the brunette ignored everything and stayed by Kakashi’s side. In a way, Kakashi was grateful for it, but he’d never say that out loud.   
“Kakashi. Do you plan on trying to do better in school this year?” Tenzou suddenly asked. The question had caught Kakashi off guard slightly, but he soon let out a sigh and shook his head.  
“No. I don’t. I don’t see a point in trying to do better. I have no one to impress and even if my father was still around, I doubt I’d be doing much better. I plan on following down the same path my father did, only I won’t let anyone else join me. I’m the last one of the gang and it will live on with me until the day I take my last breath.” Kakashi replied in a low tone. He was already determined to follow down this path, and he didn’t plan on changing for anyone.   
“I thought you’d say that, but I still had to ask. Although...you know he didn’t want you to go down this path. He wanted you to get out while you still could. If you keep going, you’ll soon be a wanted man, even if you’re only picking fights and mugging people.” Tenzou muttered softly. He hated seeing Kakashi on this path, but he also knew it was pointless to try and change the silver haired male’s mind. Then he suddenly remembered something he had heard a couple weeks ago and meant to tell the other. “That reminds me…” He paused and looked toward his friend.   
“Hmm?” Kakashi slowly lifted his gaze toward the brunette beside him. “What is it, Tenzou?” He asked with a hint of curiosity in his eyes.   
“A couple weeks ago, there were a few people talking in the store I was shopping in and I overheard them say that a new group had come to town. Right now it’s only a group of three, and they’re suspected to be a new gang in town. They say this small group has red clouds tattooed on their arms, in the same spot yours is in and I heard that they all look pretty scary.” Tenzou said lowly. He knew he couldn’t let the news of a new gang be heard too loudly. He didn’t want to cause the students to panic.   
“Oh? A new gang huh? With red clouds as their symbol. You said there’s only about three of them? That’s hardly a gang. I could take down three people without breaking a sweat.” Kakashi shrugged slightly and stood himself up as the five minute warning bell rang.   
“Heh. I also heard they’re still looking for members to join them. Three may not seem like much now, but if they’re looking for more people I’m sure their reputation will grow and they’ll be feared soon.” Tenzou stood up as well and grabbed his own bag. The pair started making their way to class together, continuing to speak quietly to each other about this new gang and what they might be like. Kakashi’s curiosity was exploding and honestly, he was itching for a new challenge. He really hoped this new group of people would give him such a challenge. With this new information, the year was starting to seem like it would be an interesting one after all.   
A small group of three...with red clouds as their symbol… Who were they? How many more people would they end up with? Kakashi’s mind was buzzing with questions. He wanted to see them soon, very soon and he would, even if he had to track them down himself.   
Little did Kakashi know, the three Tenzou had mentioned were already much closer than he could even think. Just as the two disappeared into their class room, three new students made their way into the school. The remaining kids in the hallways paused when they saw the three mysterious people who entered the school. One had spiky orange hair, lavender colored eyes, light colored skin and several piercings on his face and in his ears, the second one had tan skin, dark green eyes that looked as if they could see right through your soul, and long raven hair that fell over his shoulders, and the third one, the one who looked as if he were leading the other two had short, spiky raven hair, eyes that were dark and looked cold, and skin that looked as if it were the perfect combination between the other two. He had dark skin, but it wasn’t as dark as the male with the long hair. Also, along the right side of his face and neck were scars that looked as if they had been there for awhile.   
Something else that stuck out about these three, they were all dressed in similar clothes. The leader was wearing a black short sleeved shirt and dark colored jeans, the orange haired male had a black sleeveless shirt on and torn up black skinny jeans, and the other raven was wearing a short sleeved grey shirt, and black pants as well. One other thing, on their right arms, just below the shoulder were tattoos that looked exactly the same.   
Red clouds...one on each of them…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((I've only got up to chapter two revised right now so unfortunately I won't be able to post the next chapter for a couple days. So sorry! I do hope everyone is liking it so far even though we are only two chapters in! I'll try to update it again as soon as possible! Thank you for reading! See you all in the next update!
> 
> ~~MaskedNinja))


	3. Chapter Three

The raven who led the other two into the school looked around the small hallway and scoffed slightly before he glanced toward the two that were with him. They simply nodded and both of them took the lead while the raven followed behind them both. They had all just moved into town from a place called Amagakure. They had all been kicked out of their previous high school, and now they were here to terrorize this school and hopefully find some new members for their group.   
“So, is there anything specific we’re looking for?” The orange haired male asked. His voice was surprisingly deep and his facial expression remained unchanged.   
“Just look for anyone who looks like they might actually add something to the group. I don’t want to take in any slackers. Pein, Kakuzu, don’t fail me.” The raven in the back responded. He had a bit of a raspy voice, but it really added to his overall appearance. “We need someone who’s good at hacking into computers, someone who is a perfectionist with poisons, a bombs expert, a medic, a weapons specialist, and someone who can work as another fighter. Pein, you’re already our strategist, and Kakuzu, you already deal with the money.” The raven crossed his muscular arms over his chest and let out an irritated sigh. Finding members was such a pain in the ass.   
“Relax, Obito. We’ll find these people. We may not find them all in this school though. We’ll have to do some wide ranged searching. There’s also a rumor of someone from this school. They say he’s the last of the famous White Wolves. Three years ago, they were all killed off by an unknown group and only one kid survived.” The orange haired male, known as Pein, said in a low tone.   
“Oh? Well that is an interesting piece of information. However, if this person is the only one left, I doubt they’ll be much of a threat to us. If we cross their path,we’ll deal with them. Until that day comes, we will mostly focus on finding new members to join our group.” Obito replied. He had to admit, he was fairly curious about this person who survived that attack three years ago. He wanted to know how they were still alive. It didn’t make any sense. Did that mysterious group let the kid live or could they just not find them?   
“There’s more to that rumor, Obito.” Pein suddenly said. Obito gave the orange haired male a curious look.   
“There is? Well spit it out then.” Obito said impatiently.   
“The kid who survived...was apparently the son of the White Fang himself. The only son of Sakumo Hatake.” Pein said lowly. “If that part of the rumor is true, then this guy really would be a challenge.”   
“Sakumo Hatake, huh? There’s a name that I haven’t heard for awhile but I can see why, since he’s dead now. And the sole survivor of the attack was his only child?” Obito asked and Pein just nodded. That was all the information Obito needed. If someone had targeted Sakumo Hatake all those years ago, there’s no way they would have purposely left that kid alive, meaning they must not have been able to find him.   
“Should we keep an eye out for that guy, Obito? He should be around our age.” Kakuzu said as he glanced back at their leader. “And should we take him out?”   
“Keep an eye out for him, but do not harm him.” Obito replied flatly. The other two nodded as they made their way into their first class, which they all had together. Later in the day, they’d be splitting up for different classes, which was no surprise to any of them. When the three of them entered the room, they instantly started scanning over all the students in the room, none of them really looked as if they’d do the group any good, but there was one particular student that caught Obito’s eye. In the back of the room, sitting by the window was a student with silverish grey, spiky hair, a sharp jawline, beautiful pale looking skin, dark colored eyes, and to top it all off, a beauty mark on the bottom left corner of his mouth. That wasn’t all though. As Obito continued to look the male over, his eyes fell on a particular tattoo on the male’s arm. It was in the usual spot where gangs had their symbol tattooed.   
“Hey guys...look at the guy in the back of the room, but make sure you do it casually.” Obito whispered toward his two friends. They both gave the raven a curious look but did as they were told and took casual glances toward the male Obito was talking about. It only took them a couple of seconds before they looked back at Obito.   
“He can’t be…” Kakuzu muttered quietly.   
“He has to be… You can see that particular tattoo, right? There’s no doubt in my mind that he’s the one.” Obito replied as he and his two friends took their seats on the opposite side of the room.   
“There’s no way we’d find him that easily.” Pein said as he took a seat at the desk he chose. “That was impossibly easy. Maybe he’s a fake.”   
“No, that tattoo on his arm. He’s definitely the real deal. It’s obviously been there for awhile, not only that, but the same mark is also on his pants.” Obito replied lowly.   
“He just looks so harmless. Like, he doesn't look like he’d be a gang member at all. Are you absolutely positive that he’s the one?” Kakuzu asked with a raised eyebrow.   
“If you two really doubt me that much, then we’ll just wait for the teacher to take attendance. Listen for his name but I’m literally one hundred percent positive that he’s the real deal.” Obito leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. Before his two friends could respond, the teacher entered the room, causing the entire class to fall silent. Obito’s gaze returned to the male sitting in the corner of the room. He couldn’t shake the feeling and it was mostly due to that tattoo on the male’s arm.   
A white paw print...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Mahhhh! I actually managed to get this chapter revised today! I'm really glad I was able to post tonight because I'm pretty exhausted from work but it was worth it! I'm glad to see that this story is being enjoyed and I really do hope to continue it! Thank you all for being so supportive! I really do appreciate it! I hope to post again really soon! See you all next time!
> 
> ~~MaskedNinja))


	4. Chapter Four

Kakashi could feel eyes staring at him, but he didn’t bother to look around the room. He didn’t even bother to look toward the teacher when he walked into the room. All he was thinking about was getting home even though the day just started. He honestly thought about walking out of school early, but he was sure if he did that, Tenzou would scold him. It wasn’t that he cared if he was yelled at, but he really did hate upsetting the brunette. Tenzou was like a brother to Kakashi after all. The grey haired male’s gaze shifted toward the window he was sitting next to and he had completely zoned out, not even realizing that the teacher had begun taking attendance.   
“Kakashi Hatake?” The teacher asked as he looked around the room. “Kakashi? Are you with us?” He asked. Kakashi blinked when he felt Tenzou nudging his arm to get his attention and that’s when he finally heard his name for the third time. “Kakashi Hatake?”   
“Oh, right here.” Kakashi finally said as he raised his hand. The teacher finally noticed him and nodded even though he had an irritated look on his face.   
“Next time you don’t respond right away, I’ll mark you as absent.” The teacher warned before he went back to making sure all his students were in the room. Meanwhile, Kakashi could only roll his eyes at his teacher’s statement. He could care less if he was marked absent or not. He almost didn’t come today anyways.   
Across the room, Obito’s eyes were wide. Had he heard that name right? Kakashi Hatake? He gave his two friends a questioning glance and they both nodded, confirming that Obito had indeed heard the name correctly. Sure enough, they had found the son of the famous White Fang and they had only been in the building for roughly ten minutes. When Pein heard his name get called, he raised his hand to show he was present, making sure to tell the teacher to call him Pein instead of Yahiko, and Kakuzu soon followed. It wasn’t until the teacher reached the end of the list when Obito heard his own name.   
“Obito Uchiha?” The teacher called out and Obito raised his hand instantly. With attendance out of the way, the teacher cleared his throat and looked toward his students. “Now, Mr. Uchiha, Mr. Makure, and Mr. Takure are all new to this school so I expect all to treat them nicely. Boys if you need anything, feel free to ask Kakashi or Tenzou. They know this place better than anyone so they’ll be the best ones to seek out.” The teacher explained while motioning toward the silver haired male and the brunette. The two felt all three pairs of eyes on them so Tenzou made the effort to glance over and wave at them all, however Kakashi refused to do such a thing.   
Obito nodded his head and thanked the teacher before he leaned back in his seat. Since it was the first day of school, there wasn’t much to really do in class. The teacher went over the basic rules of his classroom, like not having your phone, and only one person out of the room at a time, simple rules like that. While the teacher continued to speak, Obito’s dark eyes scanned the room. He was looking to see if anyone in particular stuck out, but so far there was no one except the grey haired male in the corner but Obito decided to avoid him for now.   
Class ended a bit earlier than it was supposed too, and all the students hurried out of the room to enjoy the extra ten minutes of freedom. Obito and his two friends stood themselves up and each of them pulled out their schedules.   
“Alright boys, where are you heading next?” Obito asked as he looked toward Pein and Kakuzu.   
“I’ve got gym.” Kakuzu replied before stuffing the paper back in his pocket. Obito nodded and then glanced at his orange haired friend.   
“I’ll be going to literature.” .Pein said with a bit of a huff. “What about you, boss? He asked curiously.   
“I’ve got art. After that, I’m assuming we’ll all be meeting up for history, is that right?” Obito looked toward the other two and raised an eyebrow at them until they both nodded in confirmation.   
“If I find anyone of interest in the gym, I’ll make sure to send you a text message and if I can, I’ll snap a photo of them.” Kakuzu muttered. He tossed his bag over his shoulder and looked toward Pein curiously. “I’m going to assume you’ll do the same, is that right?”   
“Of course I’ll do the same.” Pein nodded and grabbed his own bag. The three of them made their way out of the room and waved at each other before they split off to go to their next classes.   
Once they were all gone, Kakashi and Tenzou made their way from the classroom. The grey haired male found himself watching Obito walk off toward the art room and he couldn’t help but shake his head. He found himself growing rather curious about the raven and his small group. He didn’t know why though. He didn’t really care about anyone at all. Did he feel threatened? No that wasn’t it at all. He decided to ignore what he was feeling for now and motioned for Tenzou to follow him to their next class. They also had literature, which meant they’d be in the same class as Pein, but Kakashi wasn’t worried about him, even if the guy was a bit creepy looking.   
When Obito finally arrived at the art room, he slowly made his way inside and started looking around. It didn’t look like there were too many people in the room but one particular person did catch his attention. Sitting to the right was a young looking teen, maybe only fifteen years old. She had long blond hair that hung down to the middle of her back, maybe even a bit longer than that, long blond bangs that covered her left eye, speaking of eyes, hers were a beautiful cobalt blue and she had black eyeliner on that really made them stick out. As far as clothes went, she wore tight black jeans that looked fantastic, and a black sleeveless top. Obito noticed that she didn’t have much of a chest on her but that didn’t matter to him. He found the girl to be the most beautiful person in the world. He decided to take a chance and made his way over to sit by the blond. When he sat down, he noticed how fit she was, which added to her beauty. He decided it was time to make conversation with her.  
“Sup? My name is Obito Uchiha.” Obito said with a gentle smile on his face. The blond suddenly looked up and looked Obito directly in the eyes. What happened next completely shocked Obito.   
“Deidara Iwa, un.” It wasn’t the voice Obito had been expecting at all. It wasn’t a woman’s voice at all. The voice was in fact a man’s voice.   
Son of a bitch...he’s adorable…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Hi there! Chapter four has finally been published! I'll hopefully be posting chapter five right after this! I'm so very happy to see that people are enjoying this story! Thank you for the comments! They really are appreciated! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter as well! Thank you for reading! See you all next time!
> 
> ~~MaskedNinja))


	5. Chapter Five

Obito was still in complete shock. He couldn’t figure out how a guy could look this freaking amazing. He had never seen anything like it in his life. Now he felt like an ass for automatically assuming this person, known as Deidara, was a female but who wouldn’t make that mistake. His face was completely flushed with embarrassment as he placed a hand behind his head and laughed nervously.   
“I...I’m sorry. I don’t mean to be rude, but you just surprised me a bit. I just assumed that you were a girl because you’ve got such a feminine figure and the eyeliner threw me off as well.” Obito laughed again and gave the blond an apologetic smile.   
“Hmph. You’re not the only one, un.” Deidara replied with a shrug. He turned his gaze away from the raven who had sat down beside him and went back to what he was doing. Obito raised an eyebrow and glanced toward the blond’s hands. It looked as if he was working with clay of some kind but he couldn’t tell what the other was sculpting.   
“What’s that you’re making?” Obito asked softly.   
“Just a spider. It won’t last long though. Art is fleeting in my eyes. It hasn’t fully served its purpose until it's been destroyed and I destroy my art in a very particular way, un.” Deidara replied quietly. Damn that speech impediment added to this guy’s cuteness.   
“And how do you destroy it?” Obito tilted his head slightly.   
“Oh wouldn’t you like to know? It isn’t important, un. No one except Danna knows how I destroy my art.” Deidara replied in a bit of a sassy tone.   
“Danna?” Obito asked with a raised eyebrow. If he remembered right, Danna translated into two different meanings, one being master and the other being husband.   
“That’s right. His name is Sasori Akasuna. He and I have two completely different views on art, un. However, he’s the one who encouraged me to keep working on my art. I was ready to give up but he wouldn’t let me. That’s why I call him Danna, un.” Deidara sighed and placed the now finished spider down in front of him.   
Obito couldn't help but admire the small piece of work that was now resting on the table. It had a particular style to it that the raven couldn't explain. He was about to ask another question when a hand suddenly slammed down on the table, directly between himself and Deidara. He looked up in confusion and saw a short looking redhead with chocolate brown eyes and an irritated facial expression.   
“Can we help you?” Obito asked as he lifted his eyebrow slightly.   
“You can't. I'm just here to see this brat before I head off to science class. I just wanted to make sure he wasn't trying to destroy anything.” The redhead replied lowly.   
“Why would he destroy something? He seems perfectly harmless to me.” Obito said with a questioning expression on his face.   
“Ha! Don’t let this little brat fool you. He can be dangerous when he wants to be. That pretty face just gets him out of trouble.” The redhead huffed and reached out to gently ruffle the blond’s hair. “Isn’t that right, brat?”   
“Shut up, danna…” Deidara muttered as he swatted the other’s hand away. He really hated being treated like a child, especially by the redhead in front of him.   
“Yeah, okay. I’ll see you next period. Stay out of trouble.” The slightly shorter male gave the blond a devilish smirk before he turned and started to walk away, however he paused before he got too far and glanced over his shoulder, looking directly at Obito. “Don’t try anything with him. I’ll kill you if you do anything.” After shooting the raven a dark glare, the redhead was suddenly gone, leaving Obito speechless and Deidara blushing.   
“What the hell is his problem?” Obito asked after a few minutes.   
“His name is Sasori Akasuna. He’s just a cranky guy who likes to threaten anyone who gets close to me, even though I’m perfectly capable of handling myself, un. Don’t let his threats bother you. From what I’ve seen so far, he’s all talk and no bite.” Deidara replied with a simple shrug. “Although, I have noticed that a few students have turned up missing after trying to get close to me.”   
“Missing?” Obito looked over at the blond. He didn’t understand how the other could say that so casually. His interest was starting to peak. “Tell me what Sasori does in his free time, Deidara.” He needed to know.   
“Oh danna? Well he's amazing with puppets. He's pretty much a puppet master, but rumor has it he's also a master with certain...things… Someone once told me they saw him mixing some purple looking liquid in a vial.” Deidara shrugged a bit and leaned back in his seat with a bit of a grin. “Some people believe it was poison.”   
Poison? Now that really peeked Obito's interest. If the rumors were true then Sasori was the person they would be wanting in their gang. Obito was sure that if the redhead knew poisons then he would also know antidotes. He was about to ask the blond another question when the teacher suddenly walked in. He knew that was their cue to be silent. He'd go after Sasori later, and he'd make sure to let the other two know. As for the blond beside him, Obito didn't know what it was about him but he definitely wanted him in their gang as well. If anything he could be used to seduce their enemies.   
The raven definitely had no problem using such an attractive blond as someone to seduce their enemies. Anyone would easily mistake the other for a female, and even if they found out he was a male, they’d probably still tell him whatever he wanted to know. He decided to go ahead and ask the blond if he wanted to join up with him and the other two.   
“Say Deidara.” Obito said while giving the blond a bit of a glance. The teen lifted his head curiously and tilted his head a bit.  
“What is it, un?” He asked with a raised brow.  
“How would you like to join the Akatsuki?” Obito asked in a low tone.   
All that’s left is to wait for a response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((As promised, chapter five is ready to go as well! This will probably be the last update for today though. I'm sorry! I hope you all liked this chapter as well! I'll try to update again as soon as possible! Thank you very much for reading! See you all next time!
> 
> ~MaskedNinja))


End file.
